entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cache
The Night Heists }} "Can't believe we're hitting this place again..." "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your little op in New York" "Yeah yeah, I know..." - The Freelancer and Jackdaw The Cache was released on November 29th, 2019 together with The Auction and The Gala in The Night Heists expansion. It is the ninth mission chronologically. It takes place on the same map as The Deposit, but NPCs and some of the interior have been changed. Overview The Cache is the third mission in The Night Heists expansion. In the mission The Freelancer is tasked with setting up a connection between the Cincinnati Trust Bank and Phoenix to transfer Ryan's offshore accounts. Since the events in The Deposit the bank has stepped up their security with multiple additions. Layout The Cache has the same map layout as The Deposit with a few differences. The archive room is always at the ground floor and one of the camera operator rooms is taken up by the server room. A toolbox with a screwdriver, a circuit box and a keypad can be found randomly inside the building. The circuit box for the cameras can be found either at the back alley or at the rightmost part of the building outside. The vault is not accessible during the mission. NPCs The only NPC found in the mission are security guards. They roam the interior of the bank, stopping at certain points occasionally. You can only take out two of them, taking out more will instantly fail the mission. There is a "Security team" that arrives in a van at the front of the bank once you cut the wires on the power box. They are guards that will check around the map for suspicious activity. One of them will go to the keypad an reactivate the alarm, the other will have a grey radio. If you take too long to take them out they will get alerted and the mission will fail. They do not count towards the knock out limit. Mission Progression The main objective of the mission is to access the bank servers. Before advancing you have to disable the bank alarms which can be done by interacting with a keypad found randomly around the map. Once you open any door you only have 30 seconds to disable the alarm. After that you have to find the server room which will have a panel that needs a screwdriver to open. The Freelancer does not want to take the risk of rewiring the panel so you have to rewire a circuit box found randomly around the map. After rewiring the box a security team consisting of 2 guards will arrive. One of them will enable the alarms after which you have to take them both out. The best places to neutralize the security team is where other NPCs don't go, which includes in the alley or the basement stairs. If you take too long they will get alerted. After disposal of the guards you can access the servers, but you will also need an encryption key which is a flash drive that can be found in a wall safe behind a painting in the Accounts Manager's office. After inserting the key you can escape the mission at the security van. Objectives Electronic Theft * Get inside the bank * Deactivate the alarm with the keypad * Locate the server room * Get the server room open * Avoid the security team * Take out the security team * Access the main servers * Get the authorization key * Escape NPCs Rewards Category:The Night Heists Category:Missions Category:Phoenix Category:Story